


The Imprint

by MonsterColors



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterColors/pseuds/MonsterColors
Summary: When years have passed, and Dipper has traveled back to Oregon to visit his Grunkle Stan, he wanders off alone, or at least he thought he was.





	

 

 

 

 

> **_“You're my puppet now, kid.”_ **

               With those chilling words, the young male's eyes shot open, and he let out a soft gasp, studying his surroundings for a moment before relaxing and feeling a faint blush dust over his cheeks as a few people looked to him, hearing the sudden noise he let out. He turned his head to look out the window, letting out a low sigh as he fixed his hat and folded his hands, watching as the landscape whipped by the window.

               It had been a few years since the incident in Gravity Falls. The townspeople had been scarred from the events, but seemed to never bring it up, according to Grunkle Stan. He had called a few months after his niece and nephew returned home. He explained that the town was slowly trying to forget what happened, even though the town had a law to forget about what happened. Some people remembered, though, and rarely were themselves after that. Grunkle Stan said everything was quiet in Gravity Falls. No weird things happened anymore, and there were no signs of Bill, even though he didn't want to bring that up in the phone call. With school becoming a drag, and money becoming an issue for traveling, Dipper and Mabel were stuck with their parents for a while. But eventually, when 5 years had passed, Dipper had finally been given some money and told to go visit his Grunkle Stan. Mabel had been going through a phase where she was 'too busy' with her new boyfriend to visit her uncle, so she stayed home. Dipper, however, wanted to get away from his parents for a while and re-visit Gravity Falls.

               Dipper had nodded off again, but soon awoke once again as the bus halted to a stop, and people began to move around, their feet making too much noise to let him sleep. He quickly got up and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he inched towards the exit, stepping out and looking around at the town he once fought for years ago. Some things had changed, a few buildings were new, and some new faces crossed his path, but that was it. Gravity Falls was still the same, isolated odd town in Oregon. Just when he was about to walk, he heard a honk, and turned his head to see a familiar red car sitting on the other side of the road, honking constantly.

“Hey kid!” A voice shouted as the window slowly rolled down, “Come on, I'm too old to wait this long!”

And with that, a smile appeared on Dipper's face as he made his way towards the car, waving.

 

 

“So, how's it feel to be back in Gravity Falls?” Grunkle Stan asked as he drove, coughing as he glanced at his great-nephew. 

“I actually expected nothing to change, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper muttered, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket as he looked out the window, “But a few things changed.”

“Your sister didn't feel like coming?”

“She's going through a phase, Grunkle Stan.”

“The boy-crazy phase again?” The man asked, letting out a soft chuckle.

“She's got a boyfriend, if you can believe it,” Dipper said bluntly, yawning.

“A what? A boyfriend? How come I wasn't told!?” Grunkle Stan said in disbelief, throwing one of his hands up, “I can't believe this! I mean..does he at least make her happy?”

“Yeah, yeah. She's always happy with him,” Dipper looked forward to watch the road for a moment before looking back towards the trees, watching them pass by, “I guess it's sort of a distraction for her.”

               Grunkle Stan stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a sigh, “Listen, kid, none of us have forgotten what happened that day. But I promise, with time, you'll forget. That medicine you're taking is helping you, right?” Dipper stayed quiet for a moment before glancing down at his bag, “Yeah..it helps me sleep better.”

               “Good..hey, my brother is waiting for you, you know. He's built a few things, he wants to show you some of them. So far, I think he's built some sort of invisibility gun? I don't know, I don't even remember. Heck, I can't even remember my own name anymore..” As Grunkle Stan rambled on, Dipper blocked out what was being said and fixated his eyes on the trees, watching them as a few flashbacks came in his head of that summer, and the fall that followed it. He had been having a great amount of trouble in school, due to not getting enough sleep. He eventually snapped and told his parents what had happened, and of course, his parents thought he was mad. But, they put him on some sleep medicine, as any parent would, and ignored what he snapped about. Though this helped him block out any nightmares of Bill and Weirdmageddon, he still had those memories deep in his head. 

 

 

               Once the car stopped abruptly in front of the house, both male's exited the car and walked inside, Dipper being hugged by his Great Uncle Ford. The two brothers lived alone there. After their exploration around the world, they headed back to the Mystery Shack for a little while to rest. But in a few years, they'd take off again on another expedition. 

“Go walk around, kid. Me and my brother are gonna cook some dinner..well, we're gonna try,” Grunkle Stan had said as Dipper shrugged and grabbed his bag, heading outside. He breathed in for a moment before taking off into the woods, looking around, sighing as he remembered a few events in the forest.

               Memories came into play, and he smiled, all the simple and pure ones playing. But his smile faded away as the scarring ones came, and he shook his head, staring at the ground as he walked. He soon dropped his bag and sat down on a log beside a pile of vines and leaves. He gazed at it for a moment before shrugging and looking around at the forest, taking his hat off and setting it down beside him, closing his eyes. He breathed, in and out, and pushed any dark thought that came back into his mind once he stepped off that bus. Any thought of Weirdmageddon was pushed away, and only peace came back, which soon caused him to open his eyes. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he then relaxed, and his guard was let down. For once, he finally let himself be vulnerable, even in a place like this.

               Dipper sat like this for a while, happy for once. He felt at peace again, and he relaxed after all this time. When he felt that he cleared his mind enough, he reached down to grab his hat, but only touched the wood of the log. Confusion hit him right away, and he moved his hand again, feeling nothing but wood as he looked down. He searched in front and behind the log, and it soon became clear to him that his hat was gone. He didn't panic, but he did become frustrated. After all these years, he couldn't believe that he lost his hat, especially in the woods. He searched for a few minutes before grunting and giving up as he reached down to grab his bag. As he grabbed the strap, he noticed a faint blue beneath the vines and leaves that he was sitting next to.

               “Seriously?” He muttered to himself. Some squirrel or something must've dragged it in there. He reached a hand in and grabbed his hat, but let out a yelp as he felt a small sting in his hand. He quickly pulled his hand and hat out, looking at his hand, letting out another grunt before growing silent. In his hand, right on the palm, was a perfect triangle. It was outlined perfectly, as if a triangular cookie cutter had just marked his hand. He thought to himself that he must've touched something and somehow a triangle got onto his hand. He cared less for the mark, yet a hint of fear was in his clear mind. He grabbed his bag and hauled it over his shoulder, checking his hat for any insects or grass before putting it back on his head. He gazed at the vines and lifted a brow before curiosity surprisingly hit him. And with that, he began to tear away the vines and such, staying silent as he did so.

               After a few minutes, he felt himself tense at the sight before him. It was a statue. Normally, he wouldn't be so surprised if he found a statue out here, or anything out of place, for that matter, but this statue was the statue of someone, no,  _something_ , he despised greatly. A chill ran up his spine as he felt the world around him begin to grow dark and cold. “This is all in my head,” he muttered to himself as he backed away, “no, of course this isn't real, I haven't taken my medication..this isn't real!”

“I beg to differ.”

               The world really did change around Dipper at that moment. It grew dark, and cold, and this was when he realized that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him anymore. His eyes grew wide, and his skin turned pale as he clenched his fists and stiffened, “No..no no no, no, you're not real, I haven't taken my medicine. This isn't real.” He muttered, then looked around, panic going through his body, “You're not real at all!” He yelled as he soon felt a burning sensation on his neck, and he was suddenly yanked up from the ground, as if a rope was holding him up. He inhaled sharply and began to wiggle around, his breath becoming short and his world already going dark around him as panic and pain consumed him.

               “Have you really become this weak? You're not even putting up that good of a fight anymore, Pine Tree! I expected a big speech from you about how I'll never defeat you! But then again, it's been a few years, right? I haven't visited Gravity Falls in a while,” An all too familiar voice said, the sensation soon disappearing as Dipper dropped to the ground on his back, the breath leaving his body completely for a moment before he inhaled quickly and held a hand over his chest. 

“No..no, I need—”

“Your medication? I'll get it for you, Pine Tree,” the voice cooed as a few pills began to rain over Dipper's face, falling everywhere, “There you go.”

“No! No, I need that..no! No, no, this isn't real, we defeated you!” The panicked male yelled, sitting up and whipping his head around, trying to find the source of the familiar voice.

               “Maybe that's what your old man said, but I've just come back, believe it or not. I've been making deals here and there, but it was about time I come back and visit Gravity Falls. I wanted to visit your family, but I decided to wait until  _you_ came back, Pine Tree. And what do you know, my plan worked out perfectly!” And with that, a bright yellow triangle appeared before Dipper, the black and white eye looking into his and blinking, “Wow, Pine Tree, look at how you've grown! You've changed a lot, but are you still the same?” He said in a teasing tone, forcefully pulling the male up onto his feet. 

“No..no, I won't believe this,” The young man muttered, “No! N-No, no, I've gotta get back to Grunkle Stan..” he said quickly to himself as he slowly inched around to find his bag, only darkness in front of him. 

“You're not gonna get far with darkness, kid. Stay, chat a little. It's been too long.”

“No!”

               With a blink, Dipper found himself back in the forest, standing up next to the log and the statue, hyperventilating now. He sat down and tried to calm himself down, looking around frantically, looking for someone to hug him and tell him that it's going to be okay. But he was alone. All this panic surged through him as he gazed at the medication bottle laying on the ground, and faintly, he could see his pills laying in the grass, bugs crawling over them now. He lifted his hands to cover his face, that being something that usually calmed him, but instead, he caught sight of the mark on his hand: A red, scab-like triangle, with an oval in the middle of it with a line in it. In the distance, he could hear his name being called, and he could feel vibrations on the ground as the voices neared. But all he was focused on was his hand, and all the memories came back into play.

_**“A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change. Until then I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that ending really sucked right haaaa. Anyways, it's been a while since I've written anything??? I don't really do great with stories so I'm sorry to put out only these two little stories. I'll be updating a lot more now, for some reason, I always have a good writing flow during the school year.


End file.
